Donald Davenport
Donald Davenport is the adoptive father and the biological uncle of Bree and Chase, as well as their brother Adam. He also serves as Leo Dooley's step-father. Donald is also a billionaire and a co-founder of Davenport Industries. Donald also has a very high ego; he says he is incredibly smart, perfect, and better than everyone else. He also frequently says "I'm awesome!" He is portrayed by Hal Sparks. Personality Donald commonly appears eccentric, over the top, childish and very arrogant. He is well aware of his large ego, but thinks he has every right to have one. Although arrogant, Donald is a genuinely nice person, who strongly cares about others and has a strict moral constitution, something he's implemented on Adam, Bree and Chase, it being him who raised them. Although he raised them, Donald's relationship is closer to an employer and employees than a father to his children, despite this he cares deeply about them, and will rush to their aid when ever they are in trouble. Although eccentric and at times wacky, Donald also knows when its time to be responsible and mature, and will always be ready for emergencies (not that he doesn't panic). Donald's arrogance can at times work against him, as he can be overly confident and unwilling to admit his failings. He's also always ready to remind others of the severity of the situation and the bigger picture. Although at times he can be uncaring, selfish and greedy, Donald is also genuinely nice and a kindhearted man, who loves his wife and cares deeply for Leo, seeing him as a son. Despite his childish, egocentric personality, Donald always puts his family as his top priority. Relationships Chase Davenport Chase is Donald's adoptive son/youngest super intelligent and caring bionic nephew. He seems to like Chase the most because they bond over their intelligence and knowledge of technology. He also appears to be closest with Chase as he always did 'The Call" with him (although that was probably partially because Chase is smart). He also always makes Chase the leader on missions and thus has the highest expectations towards Chase. Bree Davenport Bree is Donald's adoptive daughter/super fast bionic niece. Donald is over-protective of her and really cares for her. When Bree made him realize that he always spends time with Adam and Chase, he felt bad and did something with her instead. He calls her his 'Princess'. Douglas Davenport Douglas is Donald's younger brother. They started Davenport Industries together, but Donald later kicked Douglas out. It was revealed that Douglas was the rats' real father and they were going to be his bionic soldiers for mass destruction, but Donald adopted them to save the world instead of destroying it. Donald never realized that Marcus was Douglas' son until he was ambushed by them in his lab. Even though Douglas lives with them, Donald knows that Douglas may still do something wrong every now and then. In addition, they still have trouble getting along. Donald does not exactly trust Douglas due to his destructive tendencies. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters